Sesshoumaru's Diary
by ilu
Summary: All about Sesshoumaru's love life. If you want you may skip the first chapter
1. Default Chapter

font face="Comic Sans MS" size="3" color="black"  
  
center  
  
h2 Sesshoumaru's Love Life: An Exclusive Diary/h2  
  
/center  
  
br  
  
Day 1: Now that I've been on the road trying so much to get the Tetsuaiga I have a lot of time to rethink my life. I've been with many women and even more men, but have I ever had a real relationship? These are things I have to ponder. Since I've floated around from girl to boy, demon to human I have many people to think about how good my relationship was with them. I think I'll start with my first crush, Teruna. br  
  
I first met Teruna on my way to gym class, my favorite subject. Since I was a feminine looking boy, a lot of my classmates hit on me in the showers. But, who could blame them? I'm so pretty! Anyway, Teruna was the prettiest girl in the 8th grade, but definetely not prettier than me, and she didn't wear any make up, which just made me twice as beautiful. Well I was daydreaming about this one youkai boy, Nezumiyasha (mouse demon) when Teruna stops me right in the middle of the hall. br  
  
"Um... Sesshoumaru?" br  
  
I tried to avoid her since she was my rival for the yearbook title of prettiest girl in school.br   
  
"Hey Sesshoumaru! I'm talking to you!"br  
  
I spun around, "What?!?!"br  
  
"Um... okay... well Sesshoumaru, I need your help" br  
  
"Like I will ever want to help you! But then again, I heard your dad's really rich..." br  
  
"Why would you need money? Your dad is the Lord of the western lands!" br  
  
"Oh ya, hehe that's right. Well depends what you need help on. Remember, guy problems are my specialty" br  
  
"I don't need help with guys" Right then she had to flip her under conditioned hair "I need help with cosmetics"br   
  
"So that's why you never wear makeup? Oh my god girlfriend we're going to have so much fun!!! *squeal*" Br  
  
"Thank you so much Sesshoumaru! I love you!" br  
  
Then she kissed me. Not those stupid pecks on the cheek that's supposed to make a guy feel special. But the real kind, right there in the middle of the hall!! I was so embarassed! What would Nezumiyasha say when he heard that I kissed a girl! *ick* Teruna ran off down the hall with her short pleated skirt swaying in the wind. br  
  
The next day I was at her house and with my finest cosmetics. She took a really long time to learn how to put on mascara, that stupid dits. Mascara is like the easiest part of facial makeup to put on! I mean look at my fine eyelashes! That and my hair is the prettiest part of me! I mean just look at my long silver locks! It took me all my life to grow it that long, and I don't know what I'd do without it! I mean I already have too much time on my hands, what am I going to do without those 5 hours that I spend just washing, shampooing, conditioning, brushing, combing, braiding, unbraiding, conditioning, styling, gelling, blow drying, staring, conditioning, and just plain idolizing my hair? Now since I'm on this journey to get the Tetsuaiga (and maybe something more... *daydreams about Miroku*) I only have like 4 1/2 hours! Do you know how much that affected my hair? Anyways, off the subject. So there we were just a girl and a boy(?) playing with makeup and hair (she was completely fascinated with my silver strands). When all of a sudden she had the nerve to ask me out! Of course I said yes, I'd never turn down a free meal. I could use my money for better conditioner or eyeliner. Or to bribe Jakken to just leave me the hell alone. br  
  
Anyhow, the next day I was sitting in the fanciest restaraunt in town- Genki Sushi. So there we were grabbing are plates out of the spinny thingy (my fav part of the place) and she started to pick out the most expensive sushi's. br  
  
"Is it okay if I eat so expensively, Sesshoumaru?" br  
  
"Sure whatever, it's your money" I answered between bites.br   
  
"No it's your money, your paying" br  
  
"Why do I have to pay! You asked me out you little cheapskate!" br  
  
"Because your the man Sesshoumaru! And the man pays!" br  
  
I was speechless... did this stupid human girl really expect me to pay? And who the hell said that she could call me a man? Especially after stuffing her fat face with everything in sight. I couldn't believe the betrayal! After teaching her how to use makeup... at least I didn't give away my hair care secrets... Well we kept arguing right there in the restaraunt. Finally Teruna got her fat butt of the seat. br  
  
"Sesshoumaru, I'm to young to waste my life with you, a 14 year old girl should go after a real gentleman, not the only fem boy with long, sexy eyelashes. Plus you have to be the vainest person I have ever met. Good Bye Sesshoumaru, you can see me again in the yearbook under prettiest girl in school." She flipped her hair and stormed off. br  
  
"Hey! What about the food! Aren't you gonna at least pay tip? You ate like 95% of this crap! Pay for it!!" br  
  
She just kept walking and gave me the finger. So I followed her lead and just left without paying. I did that all the time anyway. br  
  
But Teruna got me thinking... and believe me at 14 I didn't do a lot of that... I mean am I really vain? I don't think so, it's natural to want to look good. I don't know what her problem was, humans... they are soo unreasonable. br  
  
I need to go to sleep, you need at least 8 hours to keep you complexion stable. I'll write to you later diary. br  
  
br  
  
Yours truly, br  
  
Sesshoumaru   
  
p  
  
a href="sesshy2.html" Next Entry/a  
  
font color="red" Mature Content Ahead! Worst then this entry! 


	2. Beginning of real plot Sesshoumaru turns...

The Sesshoumaru Diary Part 2.  
  
Well yesterday I informed you of my first crush, which ended in disaster. I can't stand cheapskates. Well Teruna won prettiest girl in school that year. So I upped my conditioner, and makeup, and I won the title in my freshman year. The freshman year was actually the best school year in my life. I fell in love for the *counts on fingers* ugh, never mind I give up counting. Well I fell in love with a horse youkai girl, Umayasha. She had long black hair, and in her full demon form was a pretty black horse with flames on her heels. She was hot, but unfortunately she was dating someone else, another fem boy, Legolas, that frippy blonde elf. He made me sick to my stomach.  
  
One faithful day I finally got enough courage to talk to Kigude (Kiki). But right before I did another girl, Hiyumi, Kiki's sister came up and decided to talk to me.  
  
"Hi Sesshoumaru", she said shyly.  
  
"Um, hi Hiyumi" Legolas continued to shamelessly flirt with Kiki.  
  
"So Sesshy-baby, you wanna go out tomorrow? With me and Kiki, my parents make her come with me everywhere since she's my little sister," Hiyumi said a little depressed. I liked how she played it cool while asking me out.  
  
"Sure! I'd really like to out with you! Let's go to Club Raving Youkai, that's cool", I tried to act more mature since I was only a freshman and Hiyumi was a senior.  
  
"Are you old enough to get in Sesh? I mean you're only a freshman," I was getting a little annoyed that she was criticizing my age. Well if we had to go with Kiki, who was also a freshman, than we could all sneak in.  
  
"Well my dad is Lord of the Western Lands, I'm sure we'll get in somehow," a said like it was no big thing, and damn did I sound cool! I have the sexiest voice ever!! I should know, I go to sleep listening to my version of Change the World every night.  
  
"Alright, well, I'll tell Kiki, and I guess we'll swing by your castle at around, 8 Saturday?"  
  
"Alright,"  
  
"Well, bye Sesshie-wesshie".  
  
And she was gone of to her science class, while Kiki was still shamelessly doing some REALLY heavy-duty flirting with Legolas. She even got to the point where she was rubbing his thigh while they chatted. I had to get to class or I could get grounded so I ran off while Kiki and Legolas were still completely oblivious to the outside world.  
  
I didn't see Kiki or Legolas in my Japanese class, or spells class, or fencing class. So I took up flirting with Hiyumi during fencing. She was really cute, and she wasn't just super horny like Kiki. They were total opposites. But that was ok, because I had a date with both of them, and together they made the perfect match. Kiki was the pretty one and Hiyumi was the smart one with personality.  
  
So I got all dressed up in my tight kimono and my fluffiest boa and waited for them on the steps. They finally arrived in Hiyumi's Jag and we left for Raving Youkai. I've never been there before, I usually go to the Sexy Beast Club, the gay bar down the street. My stupid little brother doesn't like it there so I have to go all by myself, but I sure as hell don't leave alone ^^. Anyway, so there I was with Hiyumi, and Kigude riding in a sleek, sexy Jag, going to the hottest club in town when we ran out of gas. So Hiyumi pushed while Kigude and I tried to steer the car. So we finally got to Raving Youkai, but we were already sweaty so we decided to go to the beach instead. At midnight Hiyumi said they would have to go home because their curfue was 12:30 and it was a 25 minute drive from their house. But Kigude refused, since she was so rebellious, and Hiyumi went home. So me and Kigude were left all alone, and that night was so horrible, I cannot bear to write it down. In a short note, Kigude took advantage of me, and even though I had a small crush on her, I never wanted to go all the way.  
  
I managed to avoid Kiki for a long time, for four months to be exact. Hiyumi and I still went out off and on, but I never came over to the house. I was flat out scared of Kiki. But after those awkward four months Kigude started stalking me. One day when I was walking home from school and Kigude was following me. So I quickened my pace, and then she quickened hers. So I panicked. I burst out into a sprint, but she was fast and determined so she tackled me to the ground, tied me up with her own hair that she cut during third period (I was wondering why she was doing that.) and drug me the ¼ mile to her home. She threw me down the stairs to the basement, where her room was (kigude's parent didn't really like her). Then she bound me to a chair in a whole that she dug so that she could have a living room place, and turned on her 5 hanging light bulbs. She looked so sad for some reason, a reason that I just couldn't understand.  
  
"Sesshoumaru," Kiki sighed, "I have something to tell you."  
  
"What is it?" I asked  
  
"I'm pregnant."  
  
"No you aren't your just getting fat, I've noticed for a while now, I'll help you go on a diet."  
  
"No, Sesshoumaru I really am! Why don't you believe me?"  
  
"Because I've been seeing you pigging out on those new twinkie things and you're just getting fat."  
  
"I'm pregnant! You're a father!!"  
  
"Shut up, no I'm not fat ass!"  
  
She smacked me across the face. Not a tap, but a full on slap. I mean my jaw was practically broken. I was so angry I was starting to tremble.  
  
"No one, absolutely no one hits me like that, I mean it," I gave her one of my death stares.  
  
"Hmph, I do", she said defiantly.  
  
"Mm, that what turns me on about you," we savagely kissed each other, but was almost instantaneously interrupted.  
  
After about 5 hours of going at it Hiyumi walked into the room  
  
"Se-Sesshy Baby? What are you doing with Kiki? I thought you loved me!"  
  
"Well he doesn't so just back off" Kiki started more of her infamous sibling rivalry fights which became almost like a game show in school, and a gambling ring.  
  
"No you back off! I saw him first, anyway why would he want to go out with you? Huh?"  
  
"Because I'm pretty" she swished her near perfect hair, nobody could have nicer hair then me.  
  
"So at least I have brains! You idiot!"  
  
Kiki looked confused and whispered to me, "What's an idiot?"  
  
"Your not serious," I answered.  
  
"Shut up Kigude Bakayare Mirvin Galvin Slutter!"  
  
"No you shut up Hiyumi Valentine Furby Candy Slutter!"  
  
I couldn't help but laugh at their names.  
  
"Shut up you fag! You could have had something good, we could've had something special! But NO!! You chose her!" She pointed her white, hairy finger at Kiki.  
  
"Hey! Don't you talk to my man like that!"  
  
Hiyumi looked like she was on the verge of tears. But instead of breaking down and spilling her heart out she looked up and slowly said, "It's pointless to argue with each other," at first I was scared that she was going to kill me, "Sesshoumaru, who do you choose?"  
  
I was frozen it terror. I liked both of them.  
  
"C'mon boy you know you want me, come here sesshy, come here boy!" Hiyumi's voice was high pitched and sweet. I must admit I kind of wanted to go over there, based on my dog instincts. So I looked over at Kigude, who started to make very obscene gestures.  
  
"Sesshy, I know you want me, I'm the mother of your child!" whispered Kiki.  
  
"I choose Kiki, but not because she's the mother of my child." I announced.  
  
"You're pregnant?? Oh, wait till I tell mom!!" squealed Hiyumi.  
  
"You better not, I swear to God!"  
  
"Well, then again, that means mom will keep you here. and I can't live with you any longer! I hate you Kiki! And I hate you to Sesshoumaru!" Hiyumi ran out in rage and came back 20 seconds later with a match. "Burn both of you! And when you wake up after you die you'll still be burning, in HELL!!" she threw down the match and the house caught on fire.  
  
"Hiyumi you're a nut case!" screamed Kiki.  
  
"You made me be one!!" screamed Hiyumi back.  
  
Hiyumi ran out of the house as the house was burning down. Kiki started to run out to when I called back, "Hey what about me??"  
  
"Oh ya, heh I almost forgot!" she untied me and we ran out of the burning house together. When we got out Kiki's mom turned into the driveway.  
  
"Dammit Hiyumi! This is the third house you've burnt down! I can't believe you! That's it you're going to military school!" She grabbed Hiyumi by the tail ear and dragged her into the car.  
  
"C'mon let's go, I have a mansion not to far from here," whispered Kigude.  
  
I must stop here. It's really late, and the only reason I stayed up writing so long was that Jakken was giving me a weird look so I didn't want to fall asleep. Well later Diary! 


End file.
